Running Back To You
by lalalathisisme
Summary: Julian is tired of running from his feelings about Logan so he decides to do something about it.


**A/N: I do not own the characters; they belong to Glee and to CP Coulter. The song is "You and I" by Lady Gaga.**

* * *

><p>Julian left. He gave up. He ran. Watching the boy he loved fall in love with everyone else but him became too much. So he ran. Pushing aside the memories of that one night when they were all so wasted that even Julian was fuzzy on the details. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks he remembers feeling Logan's lips on his, his hands threading through Logan's hair, pulling him on top of him. Julian thinks he remembers Logan straddling him, biting and licking and <em>loving<em> Julian.

The memories are still fuzzy from that night, but Julian clearly remembers the next day and everyday afterwards. Nothing. Not a single new look from Logan. No recognition from Logan that he remembered _anything_ or that he wanted anything more than a drunken fling.

So Julian ran. He ran away and tried to not look back. That was two years ago and Julian still fights with his memories every day. He's constantly reminded of the boy he tried to leave behind. Hollywood has a lot of blondes; it's hard to avoid them. Every time he sees that bright color green, every time he hears someone sing acapella, every time he closes his eyes and tries to sleep. Logan's face haunts Julian and he can't run away anymore.

Well Julian is tired of running. The memories aren't enough anymore and he'll never know what could have been if he keeps running. He came out a year ago, so nothing will destroy his career, and his heart has already been ripped to shreds so going back won't kill him. He's already a dead man walking, living without a purpose. Maybe running back will give his life direction again.

Or maybe it won't. But Julian needed to know.

* * *

><p>The party was boring. Not that Logan expected it to be exciting, politics was never really his thing, but since he was home, it was expected of him to be at his father's parties. Logan suffered through them because his father didn't bother him about anything else as long as he showed. Plus, there was also always an abundance of cute waiters that could distract Logan if his father stressed him too much.<p>

Logan flagged down a waiter and took a drink from his tray, downing it in one gulp. The night was young and Logan's patience was being tested. He was in the middle of scanning the room trying to find a distraction when he heard a commotion behind him. Turning slightly to see which drunk politician had flipped out, Logan was surprised to see not a fight, but a boy walking through the crowd, dressed casually in jeans and a white t-shirt, with a leather jacket slung over his shoulder, and aviators on even though he was inside. A wave of nostalgia hit Logan like a freight train.

"_Julian?"_

* * *

><p>Julian brushed past Logan, nudging him slightly as he passed, turning around and lowering his sunglasses to <em>wink<em> at Logan before making his way over to the piano in the corner of the living room. By now the entire party had fallen silent, surprised that _The Julian Larson-Armstrong_ was in the room – and clearly no one knew he was supposed to be there. Julian flung his jacket on the piano bench and then sat down and started to play. He didn't even look at the keys, just stared straight at Logan and started to sing.

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oooh_

_I'll give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_He said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_made love for first time and you said to me_

Julian got up and someone took over playing the piano as Julian made his way through the crowd to get to Logan, who was conveniently standing there, not moving, with his mouth hanging open.

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about_

_Baby yoü and I_

People were jostling Julian, trying to stop him, asking what was going on, or just standing there in awe, but Julian kept pushing through. He needed to get to Logan; he needed to get back to Logan.

_It's been two years since I let you go,_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock `n roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

Julian finally reached Logan and grabbed him by the hand and dragged him back through the crowd, until they both were at the piano.

_On my birthday you sing me a heart of gold_

_With a guitar humming and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_Ooh-oh ooh-oh_

Julian sat Logan down and sat next to him.

_Sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we_

_made love for first time and you said to me_

_Something, something about this place_

_Something 'bout lonely nights and my lipstick on your face_

_Something, something about my cool Nebraska guy_

_Yeah something about_

_Baby yoü and I_

Julian shifted quickly so that he was sitting on Logan's lap, as he sang to him.

_Yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I, I_

_Yoü and I_

_You, yoü and I_

_Oh yeah! I'd rather die_

_Without yoü and I_

And then Julian couldn't wait anymore. He needed to know now. He closed the small space between them and kissed Logan, hard on the mouth. Logan was unresponsive for a second before he brought his hands up and thread them through Julian's hair, tugging Julian closer. Julian gasped into the kiss, which led Logan to thrust his tongue into Julian's mouth. Both boys were completely unaware of their surroundings until a faint clearing of someone's throat broke through their lust-ridden haze. Logan jerked his head back and caught his father's eye. He suddenly stood up, almost dumping Julian off of his lap, but catching him before he could. Logan grabbed Julian's discarded jacket in one hand, and one of Julian's hands in the other, pulling him along and out the front door – away from the people.

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that Larson?" Logan whispered out as soon as the front door had shut.<p>

Julian reached out and grabbed his jacket from Logan's hand and shrugged it on.

"I've been running for two years, thinking that I could just forget. But I can't. And I decided it's about time I ran back."

"What did you have to run away from?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I love you." And then Julian pulled Logan's head down towards him and kissed him again. Logan pulled back after a moment and rested his forehead on Julian's.

"Don't ever run away from me again."

Julian smiled. "You know that even if I do, I'll always come running back."

* * *

><p><em>It's been a long time since I came around<em>

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_This time I'm not leaving without you._


End file.
